The Trapped Goddess
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: When Percy is injured in the woods after being hurt by a monster, he is saved by a mysterious women and her son. Who is the women and why is she always so sad.


**Hey! Ok This was an idea I had a few months ago. I never really posted and will probably leave the ending open ended. Unless a good number of people want me to continue. **

**Disclaimer: The Characters (except for Kaira belong to Rick Riodan)**

**P.S This will take place after the last Olympian but before The Lost Hero.**

* * *

**The Trapped Goddess**

Percy walked sluggishly down the forest trail. His side hurt after trying to fight a Hell hound …again it was bleeding and he was desperately looking for a river or a creek to heal his wounds in. He was slowly getting more and more tired and finally leaning against a tree. He looked up and saw an angel. No not an angel but a beautiful women.

A young women who seemed to be in her early 20s in a beautiful white sundress holding a parasol over her head despite the fact that the trees covered most of the sun. She looked at him sadly as if she knew everything about him his past and his future and she did not like what she knew. Her brown hair flowed freely the wind but her eyes were a startling shade of violet.

The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was her shout out the words "Kyle get the bed ready"

* * *

The next time Percy woke up a young boy who looked a lot like the woman he had seen earlier, was standing over him holding a bowl of soup. The boy smiled at him and held the spoon for him and Percy obliged his brain and his body not sensing anything wrong. He ate from the bowl and was shocked when it tasted like buttered popcorn.

"Ambrosia" He said shocked.

"Yes mother was hesitant but the cuts and bruises were serious so she decided a bowl full might be enough" The young boy said. "We bathed you and some of the cuts heeled but there was a poison I guess stopping the others from closing so mother had to heal you and suck the poison out"

He looked around the room and realised that is completely grey. The dresser, the bed the bed sheets, the walls, everything was grey.

"Your mother? Who is she" Percy asked intrigued by the little boy's knowledge.

"Her name is Kaira, She was the one who found you in the forest we live a little ways away" The little boy said giving Percy some more Ambrosia. Percy got the feeling that the boy was avoiding something.

"Does that mean your Kyle?" Percy asked. Kyle nodded sadly.

"I hope you'll stay longer than the others do, they always come then mother always tells them to leave and I don't know why. They only stay 3, 4 days at most" The boy said pouting slightly before giving Percy more ambrosia. Percy felt sorry for the child he seemed oddly alone in this house.

He was about to speak when the women he had seen before walked into the room he was currently in.

"Hello Percy" Kaira said smiling at him. Now that Percy could see and feel her presence properly he could see the faint supernatural glow that surrounded her.

"What are you?" He asked stupidly. Her son gasped at him but Kaira shushed him gently.

"To be honest Percy I do not know anymore, I am immortal and that is all you need to concern your self with." Kaira said sitting down at the foot of his bed.

"How do you know my name?" Percy asked.

Kaira just smiled mysteriously and asked him not worry about trivial things before getting up kissing Kyle on his head before leaving the room once more she put to fingers on Percy's head allowing him to fall back asleep.

Only later did he realize that she must have had some amount of power to have been able to do that.

* * *

Percy woke up a few hours later feeling much better. The window outside telling him it was night time.

"Your awake" A voice said from the doorway. He turned and saw Kaira standing in the doorway.

"Umm yes" He said for some reason feeling sheepish.

"I thought you would be hungry so I got you some food" Only then did he realise Kaira held a tray in front of her.

It was than that he noticed that he was hungry and he nodded. Kaira Smiled and put the food down and left the room she turned the light on and left the room.

"I'll be back in an hour, please finish by then, you need your sleep" She said before she left.

On the tray was a single drachma beside it a note that he decided to read later and a great big steak with some blue Cherry soda, and a great big blue chocolate chip cookie.

He was hesitant to eat suspicious but he was hungry and he took a bite. The steak was extremely juicy and sighed contently.

While he was eating he read the note.

_Your friends and family are worried call them and tell them what happened. Tell them you'll see them in 3 days._

_-Kaira_

Percy looked at the note and the golden drachma in shock.

He looked around and noticed that on his table a rainbow was painted on the grey table. Something he was sure had not been there.

He took the Drachma and asked Iris to accept the offering he placed the Drachma on the rainbow where it disappeared in a golden shimmer.

"Annabeth Chase:"

The rainbow shimmered again and Annabeth's face appeared looking agitated. Then her gaze hardened when she saw Percy.

"Where the hell are you?" Annabeth shouted at him.

"I-I don't know" Percy said "I was badly wounded after fighting a hellhound and a women found me a took care of me for the past 24 hours.

"A woman?" Annabeth said looking confused and slightly jealous.

"Yah" Percy said confused by her reaction. "She fed me Ambrosia, well her son did anyway"

"Wait her _son_" Annabeth said looking suspicious.

"Yah" Percy said taking a bite of the steak given to him. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Percy it's just... throughout the myths past heroes have said that a young woman have found them injured and has nursed them back to health always keeping them for a few days before sending them on their way. Sometimes she has children with her other times she does not."

"Is that a bad thing?" Percy asked confused.

"No but she always ends up having to force them to leave and the men are always sad for months" Annabeth said "especially the men who claim they've had sex with her" Percy coughed after taking a sip of his Soda.

"Don't worry I'll be careful" Percy said placating her. Annabeth stared at him disbelievingly before nodding.

"I'll be leaving in 3 days" Percy said "I'll meet you in our meeting spot."

"Ok Percy, but please be careful" Annabeth said a worried and pleading look on her face.

"I will Annabeth don't worry"

"Ok goodbye Percy"

"Goodbye Annabeth" With that Annabeth shimmered and the picture of a rainbow came back.

He finished eating thinking nothing more of Annabeth's conversation. He put the tray on the bedside table and went into a deep sleep that lasted the rest of the night.

For the next 2 days he looked around the house. He noticed that there were a lot of clocks around the house. When he asked about them Kaira just shrugged and said that the ticking sounds kept her calm.

When he was about to question her further her son would step in and pull him away.

The strange women held a training room. That held dummies and different types of swords and javelins and other kinds of weapons. He practiced in there for a few hours.

Kyle practiced with him once and the kid was actually pretty good. The kid actually ended up disarming him once.

"How are you so good?"

"Hero's are always coming and going, they always train and I always end up training with them, they've taught me somethings" Kyle said.

"So your mother has met a lot of heroes?" Percy said remembering the conversation with Annabeth. Kyle nodded.

"Most of them seemed upset to leave, they liked mother her kindness, the safety, her aura, yet she always had to tell them to leave. They're begging always broke her heart."

"Is that why she won't see me now" Percy asked. "She doesn't want me to get attached"

Kyle nodded sadly. "Yes, it's also why she asked you to call your friend, she was hoping you would remember your priorities" Kyle said sadly "mother says one day I'll leave too, I'll go to a special place that is special and I'll be able to interact with people all the time. I can train as much as I want; she says someday someone will come- a hero who has saved Olympus many times will take me there when I am ready"

Percy stared at him. The place he described reminded him a lot like Camp Half-blood.

"Your mothers a goddess" Kyle's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No" Kyle said it in a tone that suggested that Percy was not to question him further.

"Where's your father?"

"He left after his time here, they all leave I told you that" Kyle said angrily. Obviously talking about his parentage angered him. Somewhere outside the training room Kaira yelled "Kyle calm down" Kyle immediately took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"I'm sorry" Percy said before leaving the room.

He decided to look around the ticking of the clocks following him in every room.

He found Kaira in a place that should have been obvious her own room. He was shocked at what he heard.

"Oh mother why? What am I to do? I always help but they always leave in the end never to return again, why? Why was I cursed this way" Kaira cried. Percy looked shocked at the revelation and quietly left the room.

Cursed? What had that meant? Did someone curse her for something she had done?

And what had she meant never to see them again? He than remembered his talk with Kyle. How his father had left like so many other heroes.

He stayed in his thoughts as he went to the kitchen. He asked the kitchen for a steak and it appeared in front of him.

"It listens to you" Kaira said. "I can never get it to do that for me"

Percy nodded trying not to let on that he knew anything. "The house always listens to the visitors but not the owners" She said sadly.

"Doesn't that suggest that maybe the house isn't yours?" Percy asked.

"No no it is, but this house, me, my past is complicated." Kaira said. Seeing that Percy was confused Kaira just sighed "sit down Percy I know your curious and you must know the whole truth if you are to do my quest"

Percy was about to ask what she was talking about when she obliged the information.

"I am talking about taking my son to camp half-blood" She said.

"So you ARE a goddess" He asked Kaira nodded uncertainly.

"My past is confusing, but no one not even the gods can find out, I will not ask you to lie to them that would be suicide but try to give them something that is close to the truth but not the whole truth." Kaira said._ After all if I am going to be freed they have to come to know me on their own._

"What is the truth?"

Kaira took a deep breath. "My father is Kronos the Titan of time; I am only a few years older than Hestia. I was 16 when Hestia was swallowed by my father"

"Why hadn't he swallowed you?"

"The prophecy hadn't come till after my birth and it said one of his _younger_ children would overthrow him, When he swallowed Hestia I was furious and I challenged him I was the only one who had inherited his power over time so he was kind of nervous fighting me. I told him angrily with Rhea watching behind me in shock that if I won he would disgorge Hestia and leave mount Olympus and if I lost he could curse me how ever way he wished, Kronos happily accepted and we fought and he won"

"Why would you fight him? You were 11 and he was a Titan"

"He just ate my sister, common sense wasn't a factor in the decision making process, and I recall you fighting a god at the age of twelve and winning" Kaira said.

Percy shut up after that.

"After he beat me, he cursed me with a house that could do anything I wanted go anywhere I wanted but never listened to me, To always help but never be rewarded, to always know but not able to change it" She said Kaira was surprised at how easily her lips moved. "But the worst thing he took away was my family"

"You were able to leave once" Percy said. Kaira shook her head.

"You were close by, usually my house lands right where a hero is wounded, I can not go far from the house"

"Why not ask your son to ask the house to take you to half blood hill?"

"There is a magic around the camp making sure that you can't get there by a means that the directors of the camp don't already know about" Kaira said. "You have to take him"

"Why not just keep him here?" Percy asked suspiciously.

Kaira looked away tears in her eyes. "I want to Percy but I can't he needs to be with people of his own kind he needs to interact with his own kind being here will only stunt him, I can only teach him so much Percy" Kaira said.

"You have lived for over 4,000 years you must know everything" Percy said. Kaira shook her head and smiled.

"You flatter me Percy but no, I have lived in this house for 4,000 years it will change with the times but I have not left its premises in years" She said honestly. "To learn of the world you have to actually go out and see the world, books and such can only take you so far, Percy" Kaira said. "I want that for my son"

"How many children have you had?" Percy asked looking at Kaira curiously.

"5, I would not have you think I am a seductress" Percy's eyes widened at the immortal's use of the word. "But sometimes I get lonely and I forget how much it hurts afterwards when they leave, when my children are old enough I send them on their way with a hero I know I can trust"

"But how do you know…"

"I am not the Goddess of time for nothing you know" Kaira said. "Their past assures me of their present" Kaira said. "Now will you do it or not?"

"I have a choice?" Percy asked his eyes widening no God or Goddess had ever allowed him a choice before.

Kaira smirked "As much as I wish to say otherwise…yes you do" She said. Then her eyes saddened and she looked away.

"You have till tonight to decide so I can tell Kyle" Kaira said before grabbing ambrosia and leaving the room, leaving Percy with his own thoughts.

Percy thought about it all day and finally decided that he would do this for Kaira. She after all had helped him, maybe this would be a way of helping her, even though he couldn't see it then, it was.

His decision was the starting block on her way of being freed.

"I'll do it Kaira" He said walking into her room. Kaira looked at him and for a split second he thought he saw sadness in her eyes, but then it disappeared and she smiled.

"Excellent come let's tell Kyle" She came and called Kyle to her.

"Hello son, you know who your father is"

"You told me he was human who had been almost killed by a bear and you saved his life"

Kaira nodded "that makes you a Demi-God Kyle as I am a Goddess and I have decided that you will go to camp Half-blood"

Kyle's eyes widened and he smiled. "Really I can leave this house?"

Kaira nodded to him. "Kyle you must understand that you may never see me again" She said seriously.

Kyle stopped smiling and started crying.

"But mother why?"

"You know of my curse" Kaira said "I can't leave the house and this house would not land close to Camp Half-blood" Then she knelt down and he ran and hugged her. "I will be watching you, I can still talk to you, you know that" Kaira whispered Kyle nodded remembering the mind link she held with all her children.

"Yes momma if you believe I should I will go" Kyle whispered in her ear before moving away from her.

"You will leave with Percy the day after tomorrow" Kaira said. Kyle just nodded before leaving to his room.

"He'll miss you" Percy said knowingly.

"I know son of Poseidon I know"

* * *

A/n I actually have more but I would like to see how this is recepted first.

For the record I know this women seems a lot like Calypso but I did not actually know about Calypso untill I started reading The Battle of the Labyrinth .

_. _


End file.
